


Skinchanging [art]

by wednesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Shapeshifting, Tricksters, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Loki the wolf.





	Skinchanging [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wnnbdarklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/gifts).



> It's not quite werewolves, but here's a wolf Loki for you! I tried to make a gif too, see it [**here**](https://i.imgur.com/K83Nr2u.gifv).


End file.
